The present invention relates generally to a device for directing a stream of fluid through an internal mechanism formed therein and more particularly to a showerhead adaptable to control and meter the flow of water so as to avoid waste of fresh water and energy in heating the water to a comfortable temperature and provide an efficient, continuous, predetermined measurement of the fluid flow through the showerhead. The showerhead operates independently of a main supply valve when it is in an on position and permits unrestricted full flow of water from a supply pipe to a shower stall.
A person operating a standard showerhead turns water on and thereafter is required to adjust or regulate a usual first flow of water to a more comfortable temperature and thereby enjoy a pleasant shower. If the person lives in an area where water is in short supply, he or she may, in the interest of conservation, turn off the flow so as to concentrate on applying soap to the body or hair. The person is then required to turn the water back on and again adjust the flow back to a desired temperature of water flow. This is likely to cause some discomfort and waste the use of water before re-locating the position that provides the desired water flow and comfortable water temperature. This, in turn, increases the strain on both rural and municipal, infrastructure water sewage systems and dissipates and wastes the supply of fresh water, which in this modern society is becoming more and more scarce for purposes of human consumption.
The prior art is replete with attempts to advance the state of the art. Illustrative of such attempts are U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,004 to Krizik; U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,160 in the name of Jette; U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,027 to Lazarus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,303 in the names of Moseley, Jr. et al; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,989,791, 5,129,584, both issued to Ridenour.
Krizik ""004 discloses a water saving showerhead having an adapter that moves from an open to a closed position without disrupting the hot and cold water mixture in the supply conduit to the showerhead. The Jette ""160 patent disclosed a swiveling showerhead control adapter that shuts off or turns on water without disrupting the hot and cold water mixture in the supply conduit to the showerhead. Lazarus ""027 discloses a xe2x80x9cconventionalxe2x80x9d energy saving showerhead which swivels in order to interrupt fluid flow. Moseley, Jr. et al disclose a water saving showerhead directed to provide a drip condition instead of no flow by axial displacement of a plunger. The Ridenour ""791 and ""584 patents both show a similar concept directed to a valve nozzle assembly wherein the nozzle may be rotated so as to cause shut-off or trickle flow conditions, the ""584 reference having been divided from its parent ""791 invention.
The above and other like devices consume excess water, increase the amount of energy required to heat fresh water, require excessive amounts of chemicals in treating fresh and waste water with damage to land environment, and the like.
Therefore, it is primary object of the present invention to provide an improved showerhead that includes a swivelable or rotatable, mechanical device that is easily turned on and off and meters the flow of water so as to conserve energy required to heat water to a temperature for comfortable bathing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved showerhead that is adjustable to a position where a desired temperature of water flow is achieved, can be turned down and thereafter can be turned on and returned to the previously achieved position of desired water temperature flow.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved showerhead having an internal mechanism that includes complementary spherical surfaces in adjustable slidable contact with each other to permit a predetermined measurable discharge of water through the showerhead.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an improved showerhead having a plurality of internal components that are rotatably adjustable to permit full flow, and minutely metered conditions of reduced flow therebetween.